listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of students at South Park Elementary
This is a list of students that attend the fictional school, South Park Elementary, in the American television show South Park. This does not include the main characters Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick, who are all students at South Park Elementary as well. This also does not include Butters Stotch and Wendy Testaburger, who have major roles in many episodes. For other lists of minor South Park characters, see list of South Park families, list of other South Park residents, list of staff at South Park Elementary, and list of minor characters on South Park. Many of the characters listed below also appear in the film South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. . Depicted in this image are, from left to right, Timmy, Red, Butters, Bradley (front), Tweek (back), Clyde, Cartman, Kevin (front), Token (back), Annie, Kyle, Bebe (front), Pip (back), Kenny, Stan, Francis (front), and Craig (back).]] Secondary fourth graders Bebe Stevens | start="Cartman Gets an Anal Probe"| voice=Jennifer Howell }} '''Bebe Stevens' is Wendy Testaburger's best friend. Bebe is usually seen with Wendy, Red, and Heidi, usually talking about clothes, crushes, etc. Bebe is more likely to pursue these topics first. Nevertheless, she, like Wendy, seems to regard these things as with a grain of salt, as in "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society", where she wishes to get reduction surgery on her breasts, rather than have boys like her for shallow reasons. Though Wendy and Bebe are usually depicted as friends, Bebe antagonizes Wendy in "The List". Bebe apparently aspires for a meaningful career, as a lawyer or a marine biologist, rather than growing up as a large-chested "dumb blonde" like her mother (even though she has no qualms about joining the other girls in behaving like a "stupid spoiled whore"). She fell in love with Kyle in "Clubhouses", and tried to pursue a relationship with him, but decided that she could not take the "codependency", and started dating Clyde. Bebe has mid-back length, frizzy blonde hair, parted down the left side. She wears a red coat with a gray collar, gray gloves, and green pants. Under her coat, she has been shown to wear a red sweater, as seen in "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society". Bebe has also been responsible for Kenny's death twice thus far. Clyde Donovan Clyde Donovan is noted as the "next fattest kid" in South Park (next to Cartman) and is characterized through a nasally voice. He is a friend of Craig, Token, and Jimmy. Though his last name had been Goodman, his last name changed to Donovan after the "Quest for Ratings" episode. In the episode "Lice Capades", his surname was first given as Harris, however, this was changed back to Donovan in later airings of the episode. Clyde, like Kenny, is interested in sex and knowledgeable when it comes to the subject. His interest in girls is evident in episodes such as "Clubhouses" where he hooks up with Bebe. Other instances include a scene in the episode "Ginger Kids" where Mrs. Garrison declares that after lunch Clyde can make his speech about "lesbian cheerleaders" and another scene in "Make Love, Not Warcraft" where he is seen reading a Playboy magazine. It is also revealed that Clyde takes an extreme liking to tacos, as mentioned in "Cherokee Hair Tampons". Several episodes indicate that Clyde is relatively good-hearted: He refuses to sock bathe Kenny in "Lice Capades", he defends Cartman from Kyle's skepticism in "Marjorine", and only his love of tacos held him back from helping Stan save Kyle's life in "Cherokee Hair Tampons". Still, Clyde's kindness is not consistent, as seen in "How to Eat with Your Butt", where he reminds the other boys that they have to "kick Butters' ass tomorrow." Clyde easily erupts into tears, as seen in "Fourth Grade", "It's Christmas in Canada", and "Fatbeard". In the episode "The List", he was voted number one on the list of the cutest boys in the 4th grade class. Eventually, it was revealed that Clyde's name originally fell at the bottom 5 of the list, yet the girls wanted him to be popular so they could go out with him, because Clyde's father is the owner of a shoe store. In the episode "Mystery of the Urinal Deuce", it is revealed that Clyde had a colostomy at the age of five. Craig Tucker Craig Tucker wears a blue chullo hat with a yellow ball at the top with strings hanging loose on the sides. He has a rather nasal, monotone voice, similar to that of his classmate Clyde. Craig's signature characterization is his habit of giving people the finger regardless of whether they are his friends, relatives or teachers. This usually results in him getting sent to the counselor's office. Since he usually denies committing the act, even mere seconds after the deed, it is unclear if he is even conscious of his habit. This trait has been shown to run through his family. Craig has been seen throughout the show sitting outside of Mr. Mackey's office, starting before he was even given a name. Cartman once claimed that Craig was the "biggest troublemaker in their class." Stan and Kyle's parents do not want their children hanging out with Craig, seeing him as a bad influence with "some problems". Craig has a group of friends including Token, Clyde, and usually some other classmate (Tweek, Jimmy, or Jason). Their group is usually referred to collectively as "Craig and those guys". Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny seem to view them as rivals. Craig is particularly antagonistic towards them. In "Pandemic" and "Pandemic 2 - The Startling", when Craig unwillingly accompanies the boys on one of their bizarre adventures, he keeps stoically criticizing them for always "coming up with some stupid idea to do something", which backfires, "and then ending up in some foreign country, or in outer space or something", indirectly criticizing what critic DC Perry called "the usual 'Crazy Crap Just Happens to Us' formula", and claims that no-one at school likes them for this reason. After the events of the "Pandemic" series, which concludes with Craig saving the world from an evil guinea pirate, he decides that while life can be unexpected, he should never get involved in any of the boys' get-rich schemes. Contrary to the boys, Craig likes things "nice and boring", and when he gets involved in an adventure, he tries to simply walk away from it. Confrontations between Craig and his friends and the main characters are seen in "South Park Is Gay!", "Good Times with Weapons", and in "Quest for Ratings", in which Craig runs a show called Close-Up Animals With a Wide-Angle Lens on the school channel (the show is eventually cancelled, and a teacher orders for Craig to be castrated). In "Pandemic 2 - The Startling", Craig refers to the main characters as "four guys I don't even like", and he has on several occasions stated that he hates Cartman. Craig is seen without his hat in "Lice Capades", "South Park Is Gay!", and briefly in "The Losing Edge". While his hair style changes somewhat in each episode, it has been shown as black twice in contrast to the one time it was light brown in "The Losing Edge". Craig has a guinea pig named Stripe. Jimmy Vulmer Jimmy Vulmer (formerly Jimmy Swanson), like Timmy, is physically handicapped, and likes to be called "handi-capable". He has minor muscular dystrophy, so he needs crutches to walk. He also stutters, but is able to speak coherently. Jimmy first appeared in "Cripple Fight", in which he antagonized Timmy, but the two later became friends. Jimmy is the only one who can understand Timmy's utterances, and they formed a club together in "Krazy Kripples" and competed in the Special Olympics together in "Up the Down Steroid". He is a hit comic within the school. He likes to perform stand-up comedy, with most of his jokes including the phrase "Have you seen this, have you heard about this?", in the fashion of Jay Leno. He closes most of his jokes with "What a great audience," even if no one laughs or applauds. Voiced by Trey Parker, Jimmy's character is inspired by Tiny Tim Cratchit from Dickens' A Christmas Carol. He is generally a popular and gifted student at school, but he is also foul-mouthed and easily corruptible. In the episode "Erection Day", he was suffering from constant erections. When Butters told him that having sex would make him stop, he went to the rough part of town and had sex with a prostitute named Nut Gobbler. In the episode "Krazy Kripples", Jimmy's father is named Ryan Vulmer. Pip Pirrup Pip Pirrup is a British boy. Pip's role is heavily based on the protagonist of the same name from the Charles Dickens novel 'Great Expectations', and Pip starred in the episode "Pip", a retelling of the novel. Trey Parker and Matt Stone hated the novel; the explanation that Dickens' Pip gives for his nickname (Philip), is the same one South Park's Pip gives for his, however he told Satan's son Damien that he is called Pip by the other students because they hate him. Before moving to South Park, Pip lived in Stratford, London and excelled in archery. Pip was one of the most hated kids at school. He was often mistreated by other students in his class, who "like to torture him by calling him 'fartboy' and spitting in his eye", and frequently mistook him for being French, something that often caused Pip to go into a rage. In "Conjoined Fetus Lady", during an Extreme Dodgeball tournament, the South Park Cows were playing against Chinese children, who had undergone intense, drug-enhanced training. When Pip had the ball, he wouldn't throw it until a member of the South Park Cows tricked the Chinese team into slandering Pip by calling him French many times. Pip then threw the ball, and it ricocheted off of all the Chinese players, effectively winning the tournament. Although Pip is usually portrayed as friendless, he was seen playing with Butters and Dougie in "Two Guys Naked in a Hot Tub", and in "Damien", he briefly made friends with Damien. In "Professor Chaos", Stan, Kyle, and Cartman seriously considered Pip as a replacement for their deceased friend Kenny. Pip did not make the final cut, and "Professor Chaos" became his last major appearance on the show, and his last speaking role altogether. In the episode "Pip", which may or may not take place within South Park continuity, it is revealed that Pip's parents are dead (as previously referenced in "Summer Sucks") and he is forced to live with his brutish sister and her husband, Joe. Pip later becomes a young gentleman, falls in love with a girl named Estella, and saves the world from Miss Havisham's doomsday device. After "Professor Chaos", Pip became a background character, His last appearance to date was as a background character in "Breast Cancer Show Ever". His seat in class was empty in "Le Petit Tourette" before it was filled by Jimmy. Timmy Timmy, voiced by Trey Parker, is a disabled boy. He is based on "this kid [Adrien Beard] knew in elementary school" South Park Studios. Accessed on Feb. 16, 2009. Timmy was born with a condition that has been described as "a strange combination of palsy and Tourette's (initially misdiagnosed as having ADD)" South Park Studios. Accessed on Nov. 14, 2008. Timmy has orange hair and uses a wheelchair. He is usually smiling openly and fidgeting with his hands. Timmy was originally described as being mentally retarded, but over time his character has become described less as such and more often as "disabled." In various episodes (such as "Up the Down Steroid") he appears to be quite cognizant, intelligent, and principled. Timmy usually only says "Timmy!" and "living a lie!". There is no obvious reason for him saying "living a lie", the phrase originated "one day when Trey Parker was doing the voice of Timmy and it randomly came out." He occasionally says some other names and basic words, such as "Gobbles" (the name of his pet turkey) in "Helen Keller! The Musical", "shit" in "It Hits the Fan", "go" in "The Tooth Fairy Tats 2000", "and the Lords of the Underworld" in "Timmy 2000", "Jimmy", in "Up the Down Steroid" and "Cripple Fight", "god damn it" in Cripple Fight, and "please help me!" in "4th Grade". Timmy first appeared in the episode "The Tooth Fairy Tats 2000". His scenes from that episode have little importance to the central plot, and Comedy Central originally wanted to cut Timmy out, due to the controversial nature of including a character with a cognitive disability. Creators Matt Stone and Trey Parker pushed hard for his inclusion however; their basis of Timmy was to show that, though Timmy was different, the other South Park children treated him as an equal. Originally intended for only one episode, Timmy proved so popular he was given his own episode, "Timmy 2000". In it, he is part of a successful band, singing lead for Timmy and the Lords of the Underworld, despite his limited vocabulary. During the episode, people complain that he is being exploited, even though he achieves extreme popularity. The message at the end of the episode, however, was that since Timmy enjoyed playing music, and people enjoyed him playing, there was nothing wrong with it. In the same episode, his parents, Richard and Helen, were revealed to have the exact same condition as he, implying that his condition may be genetic. Upon meeting South Park's other disabled character, Jimmy, Timmy is shown to dislike him. In the first episode in which Jimmy appears, "Cripple Fight", Timmy is intensely jealous of him and even tries to have him killed . Later on, however, the two become friends, and Jimmy seems to be the only person who is able to understand what Timmy is saying. Timmy's role in the series has declined in recent years, and he has been reduced to a background character. His last major role was in "Up the Down Steroid". A highly popular character, Timmy was voted "The Greatest Disabled TV Character" in a poll conducted by a BBC-sponsored webzine named Ouch!. Timmy was more popular among disabled voters than among non-disabled voters. Commenting on the poll and on Timmy and South Park in general, Jeff Shannon wrote that "Timmy appears, at first glance, to uphold the condescending disability stereotypes that are gradually fading from mainstream entertainment. But like everything else in 'South Park,' he's actually challenging preconceptions, toppling taboos and weaving his singularity into the fabric of the show." IGN ranked Timmy second in a list of the "Top 10 South Park Peripheral Characters", commenting that "South Park's most controversial character may be one of the funniest and most enduring". Token Black Token Black (formerly Token Williams), voiced by Adrien Beard, is the only African American kid on South Park. Token first appeared in the show's first episode, but was mainly a background character during the early seasons. His name was revealed in "Gnomes", and he had his first major role in "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000". Token wears a light purple shirt with an orange letter "T" thereon and a pair of gray pants. He was originally called Token Williams, but in the episode "Quest for Ratings" it was changed to Token Black. Token's name comes from tokenism, which is the tendency in fiction to include a minority character who is often present, but has no function to the overall plot. Token's family is the wealthiest family on the show, which leaves him open to ridicule from the other boys. In a mockery of ethnic stereotype, the episode "Here Comes the Neighborhood" has Token feeling like an outcast, not for his skin color, but for his wealth. The episode explores this theme further as Token gets other rich families, who all happen to be black, to move to South Park, which leads to the white adults of South Park developing a hatred for what they call "richers" and "cash chuckers". In "Christian Rock Hard", Token is able to play a bass line after Cartman tells him he can because he is black. This is one of the many racist stereotypes Cartman aims at Token in this episode, which causes Token, finally fed up with Cartman's racism, to severely beat up Cartman at the end of the episode. As well as playing bass guitar, Token also has a talent at singing, as revealed in the episode "Wing". In With Apologies to Jesse Jackson, Stan's father appears on Wheel of Fortune and accidentally guesses NIGGERS to a word that has been spelled out N_GGERS (The correct answer is NAGGERS). Throughout the episode, Cartman warns Stan that Token, being the only African American student at South Park Elementary will try to fight Stan for his father's actions but Token instead remains angered but non-violent telling Stan that Stan won't understand why Token is mad. After attempts at apology (such as Stan's father's apology to Jesse Jackson whom Token claims is not the emperor of black people) and attempts at understanding why Token is angry, Stan finally realizes that he will never understand why Token is so upset by the word, and why it can make black people mad when a white person says it in any context causing Token to finally forgive Stan for his father's actions. In the episode "Raisins", Wendy broke up with Stan, and began dating Token, though this relationship does not appear to have lasted very long, as Wendy tried to get Stan to take her back in "Follow That Egg!". Token is a friend of Clyde, Craig, and Jimmy. Tweek Tweak }} Tweek Tweak is a coffee-drinking boy who is noted for his quirky mannerisms. Tweek is characterized by hyperactivity and paranoia, and he is always nervous and jittery. His voice is usually strained, and he tends to scream, "Oh God!", "GAH!", "Too much pressure!", or some variation of these. He has messy blonde hair and generally wears a grey-green shirt buttoned incorrectly, and dark blue jeans. His name is taken from a slang term referring to recreational users of methamphetamine, as well as hyperactive or dysfunctional people in general. According to the official South Park website his full name is Tweek Tweak, despite the fact that his father often wears a name tag labelled "Mr. Tweek." Tweek's hyperactivity is caused by a combination of ADD, various learning disabilities, and an enormous consumption of coffee. Tweek's parents run a coffee shop, and attempt to calm him using coffee. This has the effect of increasing his caffeine levels and worsening his mental state. Tweek was introduced in the episode "Gnomes". His role on the show peaked in the sixth season. Following Kenny's death, the three remaining main characters, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman, originally picked Butters as Kenny's replacement, but eventually dismissed him for being "too lame". After a process spoofing reality television, they chose Tweek as their new friend in the episode "Professor Chaos". He was a member of the group for five episodes ("Simpsons Already Did It", "Red Hot Catholic Love", "Free Hat", "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society" and "Child Abduction Is Not Funny") during that season, before returning to his previous minor/background character role after Kenny returned to the show. In the episode "South Park Is Gay!", Tweek is a member of Craig's gang. Background characters in the fourth grade Annie Polk Annie Polk is one of the girls in the fourth grade. Her name was revealed in "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset", in which she was a Stupid Spoiled Whore with Bebe, Millie, Red, and Sally. Before that, she was referred to as Jordan in "Conjoined Fetus Lady". She is voiced by Mona Marshall (originally by Mary Kay Bergman), but has only spoken on a few occasions: When screaming in "Conjoined Fetus Lady", when saying goodbye to Kenny in "Tweek vs. Craig", several times in "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset", and when saying one line in "Eat, Pray, Queef". Annie has short curly blonde hair and wears a brown top with black pants. She is usually seen with the other girls. She was paired with Timmy in "Follow That Egg!". Bill and Fosse Bill and Fosse are two bullies. They continuously laugh in deep voices, much like the title characters of Beavis and Butt-head, and refer to many things as "gay". They first appeared in "Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride", in which Bill said that Stan's dog, Sparky, was gay. In "An Elephant Makes Love to a Pig", they appeared as Terrance's sidekicks. They kidnapped a girl's doll in "Lil' Crime Stoppers". In newer episodes they often appear in crowd scenes or hallway scenes at the school, but they have not appeared in the classroom itself for quite some time. Two adult characters resembling them in appearances and personalities appeared in the episode "Damien". Bradley Bradley first appeared in "Rainforest Schmainforest". He has strawberry blond hair and wears a dark top with red trim and red gloves. He is often seen in class and as part of the gang in the playground, but he rarely has any lines. He is not to be confused with Butters' roommate in "Cartman Sucks", who is also named Bradley. Dog Poo Dog Poo is a student who sits in the front row of class. Dog Poo has messy, faded brown hair, dirty clothes, and a mark on the side of his jaw. In general, his appearance indicates that he has a problem with personal hygiene. He resembles Pig-Pen from Peanuts. The character was originally called Dirt, but, according to a member of the South Park Studios staff, his name was probably changed to "Dog Poo" when the animators changed their animation software after the fourth season. This name was used in the character's first and only speaking appearance, "Professor Chaos", in which he was one of the children that Stan, Kyle, and Cartman considered their new friend following Kenny's death. In a refined-sounding voice, Dog Poo lamented his status as a background character. Despite his conviction that he deserved to become the new fourth friend, he did not make the first cut. His name is currently given as DogPoo on the official South Park Studios website. He also appeared in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut as a background singer for many of the songs. Francis Francis is one of the background fourth grade boys who often appear at the park, in the classroom, or when the boys have a meeting. He has brown hair, light brown shirt with a beaver roasting marshmallow on it, referencing Snacky S'mores from "Merry Christmas, Charlie Manson!", and dark blue jeans. He was one of the Jew scouts in "Jewbilee". In "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society", he was at Bebe's house with Timmy, Kevin, and Bradley. His voice is done by Trey Parker. Heidi Turner Heidi Turner is one the girls in the class, and often appears with the other girls. She wears a light green coat with red trimming, similar to Stan's coat, and dark green pants. After having been used as a background character for some time, she had her first lines in "Probably", in which she was called Marcie and joined Cartman's church. When her father went to the church to convince her to return to her normal life, a beam from the roof of Cartman's poorly made church landed on him, killing him. A different couple appeared as her parents in "Marjorine", where she was renamed Heidi Turner. Heidi mourned over her dead dog in "Helen Keller! The Musical", became a "stupid spoiled whore" in "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset", had a sleepover in "Marjorine", and was paired with Cartman in "Follow That Egg!". Jason Jason first appeared in the episode "Professor Chaos" as one of the kids competing to become Stan, Kyle, and Cartman's new friend. Jason made it through the general friendship round, but was eliminated after the classroom round. Jason has brown hair and wears a purple coat with a dark gray collar and a pair of blue jeans. Jason was named and visually modeled after Jason McHugh, a friend of Matt Stone and Trey Parker, whom they met in Greeley, Colorado. McHugh had a major role in Parker's film Cannibal! The Musical. Jason is usually a background character, but he had a prominent role in "South Park Is Gay!", in which he is part of a metrosexual gang along with Craig, Token, and Tweek, and in "Marjorine", where he helps steal a "future-telling device" from the girls. He plays on a basketball team that also includes Clyde, Token, and Bridon. Kevin Stoley Kevin Stoley has been present at the show from the first episode, mostly as a background character. Kevin's largest role so far was in the episode "Fatbeard", where he was part of Cartman's pirate crew. Kevin wears a light blue shirt with a red collar. He has black hair that spikes up at the top. His name was revealed in the episode "Conjoined Fetus Lady", where it was stated that he was Chinese American. In "The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers" and "Fatbeard", Kevin stands out as the only kid playing Star Wars when the other boys are playing something else (The Lord of the Rings and pirates, respectively). In both episodes, Kevin's behaviour causes Cartman to say "Kevin, God-damnit!". In "My Future Self n' Me", a fake adult version of a kid named Kevin Brooks appears. He wears nearly identical clothes to Kevin, but neither of the parents appear to be of Chinese origin. There are two other notable South Park characters named Kevin: Dr. Mephisto's silent companion and Kenny's brother. Leroy Leroy is a shy looking boy with brown hair and glasses, first appearing in "Mystery of the Urinal Deuce". In this episode, Leroy did a show and tell about his pet frog. He also appeared briefly in "The List". Lola Lola has brown hair in a side part, put into bangs with a dark blue headband. She is seen wearing a green sweater and dark blue pants. She is a background character in the classroom. She was paired with Token in "Follow That Egg!". Lola had a prominent role in "The List", where she, as a corrupt leading member of the Girls' Club, antagonized Wendy. She has appeared in the background regularly since Season 11. Millie Millie has strawberry blonde hair (like Timmy). She wears a sea-green jacket and blue jeans. Under her jacket, she has been shown to wear a pink T-shirt. She has spoken in "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000", "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society", and "The List". In "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset", she spoke with a strong Southern accent. She is friends with Bebe and Wendy. In "Erection Day", Bertha (also known as Red) referred to her as Jessie. Nelly Nelly was the keeper of "the List" in the episode of the same name. She has two brown low pigtails, a green t-shirt with a flower on it, and dark green pants. Butters was ordered to "kick her in the balls" by Cartman. After Butters kicked her twice, she beat him up and the first plan to get the list failed. However the boys were successful in getting the list from her on their second try. She was also seen on her computer in the episode "Canada on Strike". Red Red is a girl who is seated at the back of the class. The name "Red" is used in the episodes "Marjorine", "Follow That Egg!", and "Elementary School Musical" as well as on the official South Park Studios website, but she has also been referred to as Bertha (in "Erection Day") and Rebecca (in "The List"). She wears an indigo blue coat and purple pants. Her hairstyle and clothes are similar to those of her more prominent friend Wendy. Red is often confused with Sally (a.k.a. Powder), a character that has the basic same appearance as Red, but has a butterfly clip in her hair. Red is prominent in a few episodes, including "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset", in which she forces Stan to tongue kiss her while her friends hold him down, and "The List", in which she was part of an intricated conspiracy within the Girls' Club. Sally Turner (Powder) Sally Turner (also known as Powder) first appeared in "Rainforest Schmainforest" as part of the "Getting Gay With Kids" choir, and eventually became a background character at South Park Elementary. She has similar hair and clothes to two other females in her class, Wendy and Red. Sally wears a blue sweater with a sea green skirt. In "Follow That Egg!", she is addressed as "Powder". Terrance Mephisto Terrance Mephisto is a prominent character in "An Elephant Makes Love to a Pig". He is an A+ student, a friend of Bill and Fosse, and the son of local mad scientist Alphonse Mephisto. After "An Elephant Makes Love to a Pig", Terrance has only appeared as a background character, and he no longer appears in classroom scenes. Students from other grades Bridon Gueermo Bridon Gueermo is a central character in the episode "Elementary School Musical". The character is believed to be based on High School Musical actor Zac Efron. Bridon is an attractive 3rd grader who is very popular among everyone at the school, especially the girls. He is very good at singing and dancing, but what he really wants is to play basketball. He has a crazed, theater obsessed father, who is appalled by the thought of his son playing basketball. However, once his son is on the team, Mr. Gueermo enjoys the cheering aspect of the game. it is unknown who voices Bridon but it is guessed that he is voiced by Trey Parker Dougie Dougie first appeared in "Two Guys Naked in a Hot Tub". He was introduced as a first grader, but can be presumed to have become a second grader in "4th Grade". Dougie is a geeky, red-haired boy with freckles. He is very intelligent for his age, likes math, and wants to become a TV announcer when he is older. He is very knowledgeable about The Simpsons. In "Professor Chaos", Dougie does not make the first cut when Stan, Kyle, and Cartman try to find a new fourth friend. Dougie spots Butters changing into his new-found supervillain alter ego, Professor Chaos. Deciding that he is an outcast like Butters, Dougie joins him and becomes his sidekick, General Disarray. Their plots to spread destruction and chaos are generally unsuccessful; though Butters is the leader, Dougie sometimes seems to be the more rational of the two, pointing to flaws in his plans or coming up with more logical (or evil) ones. Dougie reappeared as General Disarray in "Simpsons Already Did It", "Krazy Kripples", "Go God Go" and "The Coon". The Mole The Mole When Stan, Kyle, and Cartman needed to save Terrance and Phillip from their execution at the hands of Mothers Against Canada, Gregory pointed them towards an expert in covert operations known as The Mole. The Mole, whose real name is Christophe, appears to be a child around the age of the fourth graders, although his actual age is not given. The Mole smokes cigarettes, and has an outspoken grudge against God, whom he blames for everything wrong in the world. He also has a French accent, has a unkempt appearance, and carries a shovel with him on his back. He dresses in dark colors so as to not stand out and displays a very tough exterior,even going as far as to say to the three main characters,"Do you think this is TV kiddie hour where we all sit around licking Barney the dinosaurs fucking pussy?!" He nonetheless seems to be intimidated by his mother and still obeys her matriarchal status. The Mole aided Stan, Kyle, and Cartman in infiltrating the USO Show, and would have succeeded in rescuing Terrance and Phillip if Cartman had not forgotten to shut down the security system. As a result, the Mole was attacked and killed by the army's guard dogs. At his moment of passing, The Mole seemed to finally embrace the thought of meeting God in the next world. The Mole, like everyone else who died in the war, was brought back to life by Kenny. He made a brief appearance in "Two Guys Naked in a Hot Tub", where he is seen on the Conan O'Brien show while Stan channel surfs. According to the Mole, his mother attempted an abortion by stabbing him in the heart with a clothes hanger while he was still in the womb. It is debated to whether this is true or not, He also expresses a dislike for "fooking" guard dogs. Kindergartners The Kindergartners were first introduced as a class when Mr. Garrison was made their teacher after losing his job as the third grade teacher. The kindergartners are voiced by real-life toddlers and speak in garbled baby talk. *'Ike Broflovski' is Kyle's younger brother. He is Canadian-born and is considered to be a genius at only three years old. He was elected class president in "Trapper Keeper". *'Filmore' is an outspoken kindergartner who ran against Ike for class president, but lost the election. He has also appears in other episodes, including "The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers" and "Proper Condom Use". His aunt is Rosie O'Donnell. Lizzy Lizzy is a girl who is most prominent in "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000". She and some other girls are trying to beat the boys in a sledding race. Through the episode, she taunts the boys by calling them things such as "butt pirates", "ass farmers", "doughnut punchers", "turd burglars", "pillow biters", "rump rangers", "poo stabbers", and "fudge packers". At the end of the episode, she is carried off by a bear. She has also appeared as a background character in several episodes. Examples include "Mr. Hankey's Christmas Classics", in which she is part of a choir in the beginning of the episode, and "Best Friends Forever", in which she sits behind Kenny on a roller coaster. It is not specified what grade Lizzy is in. The 6th graders The 6th graders (5th graders in "Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery") are the older bullies at South Park Elementary. They are obsessed with girls, pornography, and scaring younger children. The unnamed leader of the 6th graders is a boy who has brown hair and slanted eyes, and wears a green t-shirt with a picture of himself on it. The 6th graders make prominent appearances in "Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery", "The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers", and "Pre-School". Scott Tenorman Scott Tenorman is a ninth grader. He first appeared in "Scott Tenorman Must Die", where he kept trying to embarrass Cartman. In revenge, Cartman had Scott's parents killed by the Redneck Rancher and fed them to him in a bowl of chili, and also manipulated Scott's favourite band, Radiohead, into humiliating him. Scott later made brief appearances in "The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers" and "The Death of Eric Cartman". Tammy Warner Tammy Warner is a fifth grader, and the first real girlfriend of Kenny McCormick (not counting Kelly, who appeared in "Rainforest Schmainforest"). According to Cartman, she is the "only girl in school whose family is actually poorer than Kenny's". She is notorious for having given a "B.J." to another male student in the parking lot of a T.G.I. Friday's, which she did after being aroused by a performance by the Jonas Brothers. Kenny dates her in "The Ring", in which she convinces him to start wearing a purity ring, after having been convinced to do so by the Jonas Brothers themselves. Ultimately, she decides to stop wearing the ring and performs oral sex on Kenny, causing him to contract syphilis and die. Groups of children in varying grades The Ugly Kids The Ugly Kids are a group of characters who appeared in the season eleven finale "The List". Due to their ugliness, they are forbidden to sit with the other children in the school, and are forced to sit together at one table at lunchtime. In "The List", Kyle temporarily joins their group after having been voted the ugliest of the boys in his fourth grade class by the girls. When the girls' list is proven to be a fraud, and the real list reveals that Kyle is not considered to be the ugliest of the boys, he is overjoyed at not having to hang out with the ugly kids anymore. In a deleted scene of "The List", Kyle, Stan, and Wendy burn the list so Kyle will never find out his true ranking. Wendy quickly glances at the bottom of the list, and discovers that the lowest ranking boy was actually Cartman. To Cartman's dismay, he is then condemned to sit with the ugly kids, while Butters mocks him for it. Not counting Kyle and Cartman, the Ugly Kids are composed of five students, one of whom is named Jamal. Jamal, a boy with a slightly squashed face, black hair, big ears, and a speech sound disorder, has a particular hatred for the school and even inspires Kyle to commit arson and burn down the school. According to the ghost of Abraham Lincoln, his ugliness is destined to make things hard for him but will result in him gaining character as he grows up. The other Ugly Kids — two boys and two girls — are unnamed. One of the boys seems to be very fond of pickles and chews his food in a slow and awkward fashion, while one of the girls has small eyes and poorly maintained teeth and the other girl is an obese, deep-voiced child whose mouth is incredibly high up on her face. Goth kids The Goth kids are a group of very stereotypical goths, who first appeared in the episode "Raisins". They have appeared as minor and background characters in many episodes, and play a major role in "The Ungroundable". The Goth kids rarely attend classes and prefer to sit around all day listening to Cure-like music South Park Studios. Accessed on Feb. 16, 2009, drinking coffee and smoking. They constantly talk about how pointless and painful life is, and they frequently write poems about death and sorrow. They take to calling those who are not goths "conformists" or "Britney Spears/Justin Timberlake wannabes". The Goth kids continually talk about "the conformists", whom they strive to be different from, yet paradoxically insist that to be a noncomformist, you have to act exactly like they do. Their double standards are very visible in "Erection Day", where their band hypocritically play a song including the line "I'll never be in your faggy talent show" at the school talent show. The main priority of the Goth kids is to avoid being "conformist", but they also struggle not to be mistaken for belonging to other subcultures. In "Breast Cancer Show Ever", Red referred to the Goths as "emo", leaving them in a state of disbelief. In "The Ungroundable", they are continuously mistaken for being "vamp kids". This led to the Goths abandoning the goth style and dressing in Gap clothes for a very brief period. They revert to the Goth style when they hear kids refer to them as (instead of goth/vamp/emo) "the kid with the big nose, the fat girl, the midget, and the kid with pockmarks all over his face", causing Curly Goth to lament "so, we're back to that are we?" The Goth kids eventually ended the "vamp" fad by burning down the local Hot Topic. The Goth kids are usually composed of four members. Only one of them, Henrietta, has been named on the show. The other names used below are unofficial and are used for identification purposes. Curly Goth He is taller than the others and has a large nose and curly black hair that sticks out. His head is larger than his body. His role in the Goth kids' band is the vocalist. He joined the dance troupe Stan put together in "You Got F'd in the A," as a way of non-conforming to the other Goths, who found it too conformist. He reveals that his parents are split up by stating "Love didn't work for my parents, why should it work for me?". He has a cross earring on his left ear and he is usually shown walking with a cane. Kindergarten Goth A kindergarten goth kid. He is the youngest and smallest of the Goth kids and has short black hair, with a long side-swept fringe. Like the other kindergartners he is voiced by a real kindergartner with a garbled voice. He says that most people are "Nazi conformist cheerleaders", and that he is the "biggest non-conformist of all". He plays drums in the Goth kids' band. Henrietta Henrietta is the only female goth kid. She is constantly smoking, more so than the others. Her bedroom is another place where the Goths hang out. She is short with layered black hair and is overweight. She plays the keyboard in their band and is able to drive a car. Though her mother is cheery and seems completely accepting of Henrietta's Goth lifestyle, citing it as "creative", Henrietta refers to her as a "conformist bitch" and inexplicably seems to assume she hates her. Red Goth He is around the same height and age as Henrietta. He constantly flicks his long fringe out of the way when it gets in his eyes. He has black hair with dyed red streaks, and he wears purple shoes. He especially likes drinking coffee, and he plays the bass guitar in their band. He seems to be the most furious out of the four goths considering that normally when something bothers him he is the first to start complaining or form an angry expression about it. He was once referred to as "the kid with pockmarks on his face", but no such marks are visible. Past students Bahir Hassam Abdul Hakeem Bahir Hassan Abdul Hakeem only appeared in the episode "The Snuke", in which Cartman suspected him of being an Islamic terrorist. Bahir only attended South Park Elementary for one day, in which he made friends with Butters. In the end of his episode, Bahir was taken away from South Park by his parents who had been terrorised racially by Cartman that day. Officer Barbrady Officer Barbrady temporarily attended South Park Elementary, when the town learned that he could not read in the episode "Chickenlover". With help from Mr. Garrison, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Stan, and the Booktastic Bus driver, Barbrady eventually learns to read and rejoins the force. However, after reading Atlas Shrugged by Ayn Rand, he states that he will never read again. BSM-471 (Bill Cosby) BSM-471 (or, as he originally called himself, Bill Cosby) is a robot that came back to the past in the episode "Trapper Keeper" to prevent Cartman's Trapper Keeper from destroying the world. He attends South Park Elementary while he is trying to get it. He is also shown having sex with Mrs. Cartman. In the end of the episode, he disappeared due to the fact that the Trapper Keeper had been destroyed and so he would not be made in the future, and therefore does not exist. The character is an allusion to T-800 from The Terminator. Damien Damien first appeared in the episode "Damien". Damien is the son of the devil, and has risen to Earth to attend South Park Elementary. When asked of his hometown by Mr. Garrison, he replies "the seventh layer of hell!" to which Mr. Garrison replies, "Oh that's exciting, my mother was from Alabama". He is generally rejected by everyone in his class, apart from Pip, who attempts to comfort him, and begin a friendship. Damien later takes advantage of this friendship by setting Pip on fire to impress Cartman and the other boys. At the end of the episode, Satan takes Damien back to Hell. Damien is shown to have fire in his eyes. The character was inspired by Damien Thorn, the child antichrist character in the 1976 horror film The Omen; the music which plays in "Damien" whenever he performs magic is also directly inspired by the music from that film. The cruel way in which Damien is treated by the other children when he first arrives at the school is inspired by Trey Parker's real-life experiences starting at a new school in the second grade. Damien reappeared in "Professor Chaos" as one of many candidates for the position of Stan, Kyle, and Cartman's new friend. He also makes background appearances in a few episodes, as well as in the film South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. Gary Harrison Gary Harrison appeared in the episode "All About the Mormons?", in which he has just moved to South Park with his family from Utah. Gary lives with his parents Gary and Karen, his elder brother Mark, his elder sister Jenny, his little brother Dave, and his baby sister Amanda. His family, who are Mormons, are constantly happy, polite, and understanding. Gary is an intelligent, able, athletic, and extremely polite student. The other fourth grade students in his class do not take kindly to him, with the exception of Stan, who develops a friendship with Gary until the end of the episode, where Stan rejects him, because he can not look past Gary's religion. Gary has not appeared in any other episode as a classmate, but he did make a brief non-speaking cameo appearance in "The List", walking in the hallway. Goobacks In the episode "Goobacks" all the children of the immigrants from the future join the school and double the class number. They talk in a mixture of all languages, so Mr. Garrison must teach in both languages. All the goobacks eventually disappear due to the new high homosexuality rate, and the people's attempts to work for a better future. Gregory Gregory appeared in the film South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. He is first seen in the beginning of the film, and develops a relationship with Stan's girlfriend Wendy. Gregory is an A grade student and a perfect match to Wendy. Stan develops a hatred for him. At the end of the movie, Gregory is rejected by Wendy. Jakovasaurs In the episode "Jackovasaurus", the children of Jakovasaurs Joon Joon and Jackov, all attend South Park Elementary. There are many of these creatures, and they almost double the class number. In the end of the episode, they move to Paris with their parents. Kyle Schwartz Kyle Schwartz is Kyle Broflovski's first cousin (son of Sheila Broflovski's sister) who came to stay in South Park and briefly went to South Park Elementary while his mother was sick in "The Entity". Kyle also appeared in "The Losing Edge" and "Red Sleigh Down". Kyle quickly becomes unpopular among the other children in South Park. Mark and Rebecca Cotswald Mark and Rebecca Cotswald were previously home schooled by their parents and first appeared in the episode "Hooked on Monkey Fonics". The character of Rebecca is based on Rebecca Sealfon who won the 1997 Scripps National Spelling Bee. She is one of the most well-known spelling bee winners, spelling her final word, "euonym," by screaming out each letter. She also displayed the odd habit of covering her mouth and whispering each letter before saying it, which was parodied in the episode as well. Like many other new students, Mark is rejected by the boys in his class. Rebecca does not attend the school and stays home schooled. Kyle develops a short-lived relationship with Rebecca (who later in the episode becomes a 'whore' after kissing Kyle), and Mark is eventually accepted by the other children when he viciously beats up and swears at Kyle, blaming him for his sister's change in attitude. Despite the fact that, at the end of the episode, Mark gave an inspirational speech to his father, who agrees that he and Rebecca should be public schooled, he has not since appeared in any other episode to date. Rebecca made no other appearances, except for "Super Fun Time", in which a girl resembling Rebecca is seen. Trent Boyett Trent Boyett appears in the episode "Pre-School". He was the same age as Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny. When they were still in pre-school, the four main characters were playing a game called Fireman, and they hired Trent Boyett to start a fire while the four boys tried to extinguish it. Their teacher, Miss Claridge, tried to smother the fire with a fire blanket, but the fire left her severely scarred. A police officer asked the boys about what happened, and they explained the setup. Trent was then arrested and taken into juvenile hall. Five years later, Trent was released, with only one thing on his mind; revenge. He started by attacking Butters, who was then taken to the hospital. Trent later learned that the 6th graders were trying to help the boys, and attacked them as well. When he confronted the boys themselves, they tried to reason with him, but he refused to listen. Cartman tried to zap him with a tazer, but accidentally hit Miss Claridge instead. When the police asked her, they mistook her 2 beeps for "yes, yes" and arrested Trent once again. References fr:Liste des élèves de l'école primaire de South Park hu:South Park-i tanulók listája Students South Park South Park South Park